No Longer Sidekicks
by Necrosis Crimson
Summary: When Robin grows tired of being a sidekick he leaves Young Justice with Artemis following. But some people aren't happy with the decision they made and will do anything to bring them back. Rated for violence, blood,and language. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1 Heroes are Born

Third story. My favorite one out of the three today. My first Chapter fic so be kind please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Robin's POV

"You have done well." Batman was debriefing us after another successful mission, but I wasn't really listening.

It's the same thing every time. I'm kind of getting sick of it. Roy was right when he said this is a waste of my time, and everyone else's here. Maybe I can convince someone here to quit here and become new heroes, like Roy did.

"Robin." My name snapped me out of my daydream. I looked up at the source of the voice to see a smiling Wally.

"Huh?"

"Dude debriefings over we can go now." Wally told me and dragged me in the common area.

"So what do you wanna do? Play games, watch TV, bug Black Canary 'till she let's us use the computer.

"She won't let _you_, touch the computer anymore because last time you gave it a virus.

"It was an accident. We fixed it."

"After it almost destroyed Leauge data."

"Whatever, we'll play a video game then."

"Sorry Wally, I have to go do some thinking."

Apparently Wally took the hint because he just gave an "Alright" and went to go bug someone else.

As I walked back to my room I couldn't help but to think about me being my own hero. I have always fought by Batman's side with no desire to be my own man just yet. And still I grow tired of being just one kid on a covert team. Well now I'm the only kid, I'm sixteen, Artemis and Wally are eighteen, and Connor, Kaldur, and Megan are all nineteen.

I decided then and there that I am becoming my own hero even if nobody else is coming with me.

I ran to go find somebody. I would leave with nobody if I couldn't find a person to come with but I'd prefer to have a friend with me. Kaldur and Megan wouldn't come with me no matter how much I beg and plead. They want to stay loyal to their mentors. I can respect their decisions on that, I was too loyal to Batman when Roy asked me the question I'm about to ask.

I found Wally and Connor on the couch playing a video game. Connor was beating Wally while Wally was trying to distract Connor. I had them pause their game when I went to ask.

"What's up? Done thinking yet?" Wally asked with a smirk.

"Wally shut up for a minute so I can ask you a question."

"Alright, ask us your question."

"I'm thinking becoming a new hero, to quit Young Justice and become a new hero. Like Roy did the day we started out. And I want you guys to come with me. We can help people out in our own city, become the 'Batman' or 'Superman' of our city. What do you guys say?"

"Are you serious man? Dude I already gave my answer when Roy tried to get us to leave the second time and so did you. What happened to being loyal to the League?" Wally screamed in rage.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to be loyal to the JLA, all I said was I'm going to become my own hero, my own man. I don't want to be stuck forever doing covert missions. Dude it's been three years since this started and we still haven't gotten any closer to become full fledged members of the JLA." I responded calmly.

"Well you can become your own hero yourself then, because I don't want any part of it." Wally ended his discussion with me walking back over to the couch.

I turn to look at Connor, and said, "Connor I wont ask you the same question, I mean what kind of a friend would I be if asked you to make a decision like that when Superman just started paying attention to you."

"Robin, I'm sorry it's just that-"

"Dude it's alright, it really is. Take care of your self when I'm gone."

"I will."

As I walked out of the room I smiled. A true smile not my smirk that I do when I'm right or make a sarcastic comeback. I smiled because Wally and Connor probably don't know it, but they have become their own men, in a special sort of way. They finally make their own decisions without somebody telling them that it's was the right or wrong decision.

There is just one more person to ask and I'm not sure she will be alright with leaving.

Artemis's POV

I was sitting on the terrace on the side of the mountain when Wonder Boy came out. It kinda looked like he had something important to say so I just gave him a small wave.

"Hey Artemis can I ask you something." He asked just standing behind me like a shy child.

"Sure, but cone over and sit by me first Richard."

"Alright Arty." Robin said with smirk.

"Shut up." I said, punching the smirking kid in the arm.

"Ow. That hurts." Robin complained, rubbing his hurting arm.

"So what did you what to talk to me about?" I looked him curiously.

His face visibly lightened a little bit. He was probably going to go prank Flashy Boy or something.

"Well, I am going to become a new hero. I'm going to protect my own city. I'm no longer going to be Robin the Boy Wonder, _sidekick_ to the Batman.

He said sidekick as if it were a poison. I knew no matter how much anyone begged and plead for him to stay he wouldn't. He was leaving there was no changing that.

"So did you come to say goodbye to me then?"

"No."

"Then why are you telling me then."

"Because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me."

Robin's answer surprised me more than anything. it was a tempting offer, I could finally get away from the Justice League. I could help people in my own way without an uptight hero always yelling at me for the littlest thing.

"I don't know."

"Come on Artemis I know you want to leave just as bad as I do, if not more. We can help people better than we can on this team."

"I'm not sure I mean the six-" Before I could finish Robin laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked getting annoyed that he knew something I didn't.

"If you come with me it would be just the two of us, nobody else."

"Why?"

"Well Wally said he already gave his answer when Roy asked, Conner said he couldn't because Superman just started paying attention to him, and we both know Kaldur and Megan won't come because they are to loyal to there mentors."

"I see..."

"Artemis come on you want to go." Robin was urging me.

"Maybe a little..."

"I see it this way if you don't like it, you can always come back here. I know GA and Bats won't hold it against you if you wanna' come back."

"I guess your right..." I don't know why I was so against it but something was telling me something bad was going to happen. Screw it, if something goes wrong Robin will be there to help.

"Well I'll be here the rest of the day, if you make up our mind just tell me. If you don't give me an answer by the end of the day I'll take it as a no." Robin said getting up and starting to leave.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I'll go with you."

"Thanks Artemis, it makes me feel better that somebody is coming with me." Robin said running up and hugging me.

"Alright, down boy. Lets just go pack what we will need."

"I'm going to ignore that comment because I'm a nice guy, and when your done packing go to my room." He said going to his room.

*XXX*

After I got done packing, I started heading towards Robin's room. Apparently he has a 'surprise' whatever that means. I quit trying to understand Wonder Boy after the first week of knowing him.

I arrived outside his door and went to knock when I heard a loud thud and a few curses.

Hey Robin, are you alright?" I asked knocking on his door.

"Yeah, come in here." Robin's response came kind of muffled.

Robin's room was just a normal looking room. A bed in the far corner, a dresser in another. His closet and bathroom doors in the other corners. A desk was next to his dresser with books on top of it.

"You done packing?" He asked looking through a box with the label 'Projects' on it.

"Yeah, but what's that?"

"Oh, this is the surprise."

"A box full of junk."

"It's not junk. It's stuff I picked up from the Pen-. On second thought it's not important."

"Wally was right you do go and steal stuff from the Pentagon."

"Alright, I do steal stuff from the Pentagon for my projects, but if they wanted to keep the stuff they should protect it better."

"Well not everyone can hack into the Pentagon and get by security systems like it's the easiest thing in the world."

"Whatever, do you wanna' see what I got or what?"

"Sure, why not?" I wouldn't tell him but I was actually pretty curious on what he had in there.

"Here, this is your new costume." He said putting a little green and black circle in my hand.

"What am I suppose to do with it?"

"Here I'll show you." He said as he pulled out a blue and black 'X' from the box.

"You put it on your chest like this, then you push this button right here in the middle of the machine." He explained as his suit began to form around his body.

It was an all black suit much like one of the Flash's but with a blue 'X' across the chest also going around the back. He had a blue utility belt, with a pair of black boots and a black cape with a hood on it. Robin then put on his mask that he said he made improvements to.

"So I just do this..." I said as I pressed the button.

My suit much like Robin's was an all black suit but mine had green strips down the sides and a green circle on the chest of it. I had my own utility belt that was green, a pair of black boots, my mask was much like the original one, just a hood on the costume. I also had a strap on my back to keep my bow.

"Cool." I said looking into the mirror.

"Yeah, and now for the hard part a new hero name. We can't go by Robin and Artemis anymore if we are starting anew now can we?"

"I guess not, what's your name going to be?"

"X" he said simply.

"Very original." I said sarcastically.

"Well then what's your going to be?" He said turning to me.

I honestly didn't have a name in mind. I just looked at all of his books before a name caught my eye.

"Shade. My name will be Shade." As soon as I said that a black 'S' appeared in the green circle on my chest.

"Alright, give me you utility belt."

"Why?"

"Because I need to fill it with all the cool gadgets and stuff."

"Oh here you go then." I said handing him my utility belt.

After he filled my belt, he filled his own then grabbed two pairs of gloves put one on. Then he handed me a pair.

"What do these do?"

"I'll explain what everything does when we get to our base."

"Base?"

"Every hero has a base. Why not us?" He said going into his dresser to look for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"A WayneTech credit card."

"Wouldn't Batman be able to track us then?"

"He will respect my decision, he won't like it, but he will respect it."

"Oh what do you need it for?"

"If we're leaving I figured we better take something that will give us money and give us access to all of WayneTech's technology."

"Do you plan everything beforehand?"

"That's what happens when Bats is your mentor."

I just nod my head in understanding. I can't really complain though, if we are going to be on our own we're going to need all the money we can get.

"We should get going. Say goodbye to our friends and all." Robin said grabbing his backpack and box.

"Alright." I said taking one last look at Robin's room before following Robin out into the common area.

Robin's POV

When we walked out into the common area, everybody was sitting on the couch watching the TV. I grabbed the remote off of the table and turned off the TV.

"Dude! Who did that?" Wally yelled turning around to look at Artemis and me.

"What are you two wearing?" Kaldur asked looking at our new costumes.

"I see you two didn't say anything to them." I said looking at Wally and Connor.

"I didn't think you would be stupid enough to do it." Wally said crossing his arms as Connor shook his head.

"Alright, I guess we should explain this to you guys then." Artemis said walking to the front of the couch as I quickly followed.

"Okay guys Artemis and I are quiting Young Justice, to become heroes."

"But you two already are heroes." Megan argued getting up from he seat.

Sitting Megan back down gently he said, "We know that, but we want to protect our own city. We don't want to be part of a covert team forever. Look it's been three years since we became a team and we still haven't gotten any closer to becoming members of the JLA since that day. So we are taking matters into our own hands."

Kaldur got up from his seat and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Good luck."

"Your not mad?" I asked looking the Atlantian in the eyes.

"No. I respect you decision, I kind of admire it. Your doing something I would never be able to do."

"Thank Kaldur. That means a lot coming from you."

"Goodbye you two." Kaldur said hugging us.

"Goodbye, Kaldur." The two of us said in unison.

"Will you guys come back to visit us?" Megan asked getting up and hugging Artemis and I.

"Yeah, we can come back. And just remember we are still friends, so if you need anything just call us. We are connected to your computer so you can call us anytime." I said letting go of Megan.

"Come here you two. I'm going to miss you guys." Connor said getting up and hugging the two at the same time.

"Connor we are going to miss you to, now can you let go of us so we can breath." Artemis asked gasping for air.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Connor let go blushing slightly.

"It's cool." I said patting the older boy on the arm.

I turned my attention to Wally getting up to walk away.

"Come on Wally, I know your mad at us for this, but you have to understand-" I started but he cut me off.

"No I don't have to understand and I don't want to. You said you wanted to stay loyal to this team when Roy asked us if we wanted to leave last time. What happened to that?" Wally screamed at me.

"Wally come on-" I said reaching put to touch his shoulder but he pulled away.

"No, don't touch me. When they leave I'll come back out of my room." Wally said storming off to his room.

"Well it looks like we should get going. We're going to go tell Bats and GA we are leaving." I said motioning Artemis to follow me.

"Don't bother, we heard everything." A voice said coming from the doorway.

We all turned to see Batman and Green Arrow.

I think I got the character more in character in this one. I have a favor to ask of you fans. I need a city for Artemis and Robin to go to so if you have a suggestion that would be appreciated. And if you want this to be a friendship or romance fic put that in to. With that don't flame and goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2 Day One

Update time. And a day early, don't you guys love me. So yea it will be a romance story but before the ones that wanted it to be a friendship story back out, it will be gradual, so it will be friendshipy for the time being. The setting is Chicago, and some of you just went WTF I know it. The reason for that is there is suppost to be a huge fight in Chapter 5 and I wanted a city I'm familiar with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Batman's POV

"Don't bother we heard everything." I said with pride in my voice.

Robin was finally growing up. Alfred and I thought he would be leaving sooner rather than later, so we had been preparing for it.

The five had turned to face Green Arrow and I. They had shocked looks on all of their faces. Robin looked at me with guilt in his eyes. He must think I'm not proud of him.

"Training area ,now." Green Arrow growled at the leaving pair.

The two quickly waved goodbye once more to their former team before running off to the training area. As they passed Green Arrow he gave them both a glare that could almost match mine.

When we entered the training area Black Canary and Red Tornado where saying their goodbyes to Robin and Artemis. It seems that I'm not the only one who supports their decision. When Green Arrow glared at them I figured they got the message and they left.

"What the Hell is the matter with you two? Have we not given you enough respect by giving you this team? You think you guys deserve more now just because you guys have had this team for three years?" Green Arrow yelled in complete rage.

"Oliver maybe it's time, they seem more than ready to handle their own city." I said calmly putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"You mean you support this?" Green Arrow turned to look at me with a shocked look on his face.

Robin and Artemis looked gratefully at me. Then they both ran up and hugged me. Which surprised me(Yes, I the mother-fucking Batman was shocked) because I didn't take Artemis for the hugging type.

"Thanks Bruce, I mean Batman." Artemis said, I raised an eyebrow at Robin for this. Just how much he trusted her? only he knew, but it must've been a lot to trust her with his identity.

"Your welcome. Now you better get going. Crime never sleeps and where you are going-" I started but Robin quickly cut me off.

"Chicago. We are going to Chicago."

"So you are staying in the same state." It came out more of a statement more than a question.

"Yeah, and I guess your right, we better get going." Robin said look at Green Arrow. "Come on GA don't be mad at us, Wally already is yelled at us for leaving we don't need you mad at us to."

After a long silence Green Arrow finally spoke, "I'm sorry. I know I overreacted, it's just that...I can't keep a protégé, they always leave to go be their own hero.

"Yeah, I know but it's alright because when they leave it just shows that you have taught them everything they need to know from you." Robin said putting a comforting hand on Green Arrow's arm.

"Yeah, you right and from here on out no more protégés." Green Arrow said before running off to do God knows what.

"Goodbye Bruce. I'll call you when we get there. Tell Alfred I said goodbye for me." Robin said giving me a hug.

"Goodbye Richard. I'll give Alfred the message." I said with a calm voice on the outside but I had tears welling up on the inside.

"Goodbye Mr. Wayne." Artemis said giving me a handshake.

"Goodbye Artemis. I trust you will take care of the both of you. Richard won't admit it but he will always need somebody there to help him when he gets beaten up."

"BRUCE!" Was then heard from across the room. I looked over to see Robin looking at me with a glare.

"I will Mr. Wayne. Thanks for allowing me to be on this team."

Artemis then walked over to Robin and said something to him that I couldn't make out but I assume she was teasing him because he then glared at her.

"Update, X B-01." Robin said walking into the Zeta Beam to Chicago.

"Update, Shade B-07." Artemis said following.

"Take care you two." I said before walking out of the training area.

(A/N:From here on out in the story Robin will be referred to as X and Artemis as Shade when they go out as heroes, but will be called Artemis and Robin when the team talks about them or when they are in civvies or in private. Probably doesn't make sense but oh well.)

X's POV

After leaving in the Zeta Beam we wound up in a 'broken' telephone booth in a Chicago alley. Right away I led Artemis to a building a pressed a brick into the wall.

A tunnel opened up leading down into the base. It was pretty much in the same design as Mount Justice, but a little darker like the Cave.

Bruce always told me just I case things got out of hand to make my own secret base of operations. Bruce is so paranoid sometimes, but he is always right so I guess I can't complain, because this thing actually came in handy.

The only difference in our base was that we had a cool computer like the Cave's that let us do things like look over the city. Man, I'm turning into my mentor.

"So what's the map out of this thing so I can find my way around?" Artemis asked coming to stand by me.

"It's the same as Mount Justice, so you should be able to find your way around. Follow me to the armory so I can so you how to use your utility belt."

She nodded and followed silently. We walked down the halls of the base without a sound. It was really quiet around here without the others. It's kind of depressing, but Bats always told me 'A hero's life is a lonely one.'

Shade's POV

When we walked into the armory Robin immediately took off his belt.

"What are you doing?" I asked my voice seeming to go higher.

"I'm showing you how to use the gadgets. What did you think I was..." His voice trailing off as a small blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, and take out the stuff in your belt." Robin said his voice a bit higher to.

"Fine, whatever."

(A/N:I really don't want to go through all of the gadgets, and stuff so most of it is the same as Robin's old belt.)

"Okay, this," Robin said holding up an ear piece. "is a telepathic communicator. It gives whoever wears it a telepathic link to anyone else who wears one."

"How did you build that?"

"Megan helped me figure out how."

"Last but not least," Robin said holding up his belt. "the emblem on your utility belt will allow you to teleport anywhere you want, you just have to think about it. Try it."

I pushed down on the black 'S' on my belt and thought about standing behind Robin. When I looked again I was behind Robin. Utility. Belts. Are. Awesome.

"Alright, since you've got the hang of the belt, I might as well show you the car."

"Car?"

"Yeah, come on it's in the garage."

Robin and I then teleported to the outside of the garage. Robin then put his hand on a scanner and the door opened, to reveal a minivan.

"Really a minivan?" I asked raising an eyebrow to his smirk.

"What you don't like it." Humor was evident in his cocky voice.

"It's a minivan, what do you think?"

"Fine, I'll change the appearance." He said his words confusing me.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer he just pushed a button on his utility belt and the car turned into a Porsche.

"Better?" Robin asked with a stupid smirk on his face.

"How did you..." I asked wondering when I lost my ability to speak.

"Pentagon tech. Their work was sloppy at best, but I fixed it up and now it works so much more affective than than the Batmobile."

I was about to say something else when all of the sudden an alarm went off through the whole cave/mountain thing.

"What is that?" I asked Robin.

"Trouble in the city." Robin said before running off to the computer with me quickly following.

Yea this story is going to be kind of slow and I would just like to take this time to thank all of you that reviewed it really means a lot to me. Sorry if Batman was OOC I just figured he would be proud of Richard for leaving the 'nest'. With that don't flame and goodbye.


End file.
